1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cooling systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to LED cooling systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, the Light emitting diode (LED) is used as an illuminator in many device, and is increasingly used for lighting. LED presents many advantages such as lower energy consumption, longer lifetime, smaller size and high efficiency.
But, over-driving the LED may result in overheating of the LED package, then leading to device failure. Therefore, adequate heat sinking is required to maintain the LED long life.